Surinil Confederation
The Surinil Confederation is a Constitutional Republic comprised exclusively of Elves from the Surinil Forest, currently lead by the Dark Elf Taendan Falamir. History Founding The Surinil Confederation was born from a border dispute between the High Elven settlement of Varanyr and the Wood/Dark Elf settlement of Dur Taur Arda. The conflict was begun at the start of 114 FA when Varanyr begun building a settlement near Dur Taur Arda in the Surinil Forest. Seeing this as an act of aggression by Varanyr, Dur Taur Arda launched a raid against them to hopefully drive them from what they claimed to be their lands. While they achieved victory in the raid, they had sustained massive losses, and the raid did not persuade the Varanyr to abandon their settlement. After a few months of war, there was a sudden push for peace within the Dur Taur Arda, as they believed that fellow elves shouldn't be slaughtering eachother when there was other nations that they both had common disdain for. A peace agreement was proposed to Varanyr, which would require them to join in a union with Dur Taur Arda governed by The Council, which would be comprised of members from both nations. Thus, the Surinil Confederation was born. Reign of Taedan Falamir (114 FA - 115FA) After the founding of the Confederation, Reign of Andalore Varan (115 FA-Present) Andalore Varan was elected to the position of Eldatar by a popular vote in the aftermath of the siege of Fayton's Crossing. Varan was a staunch critic of much of the previous Eldatar's policy and took the lead in curbing his power through harsh rhetoric and council censures. A staunch believer in state power Varan carried the election on the promise of reforming the Surinil Confederation constitution to provide much needed clarification on electoral processes. Public Works With the unification of the two elven nations, a lot of manpower was at the disposal of the council. With the war against the alliance sparking after building the Wall blocking the Fayton's Crossing in response to the toll bridge that was built by Rykovia. With the battle of Fayton's Crossing right around the corner we need to secure our northern border against an incursion from the dwarves. The building of a fort began on 114 FA of a fort to not only secure our northern border but also to lay claim to the plains. The fort was built around a great tree and construction wasn't finished until 115 FA after the elven defeat at Fayton's Crossing. The fort was named Beleg Nimloth Othrond meaning the Great Tree Fort after the completion of the for. The construction was headed by Taazcos Straaliothio wood elf representative at the time of construction In light of a new Eldatar and peace with the Rykovia, the Alliance was falling apart. The Eldatar granted a new city to be built contruction began on 115 FA only a couple days after signing peace with the Rykovians. The city was built on the water to introduce us to the wonders of naval combat to strike back at the Alliance and hopefully knock out another member. The city is also acting as a trading port to help nations trade with us better outside the forest. The city isn't named also isn't finished as well. The layout of the port city was headed by Taazcos Staaliothio with many elven races helping in the construction. With orders from the Eldatar construction of a great fleet began on 115 FA to combat the alliance in other fields of battle. The fleet will comprise very few ships at first and will gradually grow if we do well. Currently, we are the only nations with finished ships ready to fight. Construction is still underway with many elves head the construction of new ships.